inazumaelevensbestfansfandomcom-20200213-history
It all begins now...
Hiya minna ! I'm really bored so I decided if I could write the first chapter of The Moonlight Murderer... I hope you like it! It all begins now... Star Ray School: At 1:00 am: ???: Ariel...Ariel....? ???: *wakes up* Huh? What wrong now, Katey? Do you need to go to the bathroom again? Katey: No...I heard something from the droom in front of ours...What could it be? Ariel: Maybe they're having a slumber party again...Go back to sleep... Katey: No! I heard something different. It was a big bang and I heard a girl screaming... Ariel: Maybe they were have a pillow fight and one of them fell then she scream... Katey: No! I swear, I heard something else! ???: Me too... I think I heard a knife. ???: What's wrong now? Ariel: Katey and Dana says that they heard something from the droom in front of ours... Katey and Dana: But we did! Ariel: What should we do about it? Katey: Maybe we can go check what is it....Ariel? Lucy? Lucy: Fine... Ariel: Whatever... The 4 girls walk acrross the hallway gently and quietly. Once they open the door they saw 3 girls on the floor not hurt but shaking with fear... Ariel: Um...hello? ???: *looks at Ariel* Hello. Ariel: Wait, you're Ezabelle, right? ???: *noddes* I'm Ezabelle Genskie. And you're Ariel Safenail, right? Ariel: Yeah...what happened here? May we look around? Ezabelle: *noddes* The 4 girls looked around the droom... Dana: Guys! Look! The 3 girls went to Dana. Ariel: What is it? Dana: *points at the floor* Ariel: *looks down and sees blood on a knife* Katey: Oh my god....I hate seeing these stuff...*hides behind Ariel* Ariel: We'll telll the teacher tomorrow...Ok? Katey, Dana and Lucy: *noddes* The Next Morning: In English Class: The Teacher: Ok class! We have a new sudent! His name is Breeze Ichijin. Breeze: Hello. The class started to laugh. The Teacher: *takes the English book and smacks it to her desk* The class stopped to laugh. The Teacher: And there's someone else new too. A girl came in the class, she had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and she had green eyes. The Teacher: Her name is Nano Ring. The class started to laugh again. The Teacher smacked her English book against her desk again. The class stopped laughing. The Teacher sighed. The Teacher: Sit down beside Ariel and Lucy, Nano. And, Breeze sit between Katey and Dana. Nano and Breeze sat down, But, Ariel, Lucy, Katey and Dana weren't laughing at all. The Teacher: Anything you students want to tell me before I start the lesson? Ariel raised her hand. The Teacher: Yes? Ariel: Well, I have something to tell everyone... The Teacher: What is it? Ariel: Last night...Katey and Dana heard something from the droom in front of us, and then we...saw only 3 girls there. The Teacher: You mean Ezabelle, Sofia and Maya? Ariel: *shakes her head* No, Maya is the one who was missing. Ezabelle told us that she was.....''Murdered...... '' The class gasped in fear. Then they started to whiper things to each other. The Teacher: Huh? Maya? Ariel is this a joke? Ariel: No! It isn't! I swear! Ask Ezabelle! The whole class looked at Ezabelle. The Teacher: Ezabelle, is this true? Ezabelle: *noddes* The Teacher: *sighs* Ok, I belive you, but have you seen Maya's body anywhere? Ariel: Uh....No...Not really....We looked around the droom but we only found this. *takes out something out of her bag and reveals a plastic bag with a bloody knife inside it* The teacher and the class gasped. The Teacher: Ok...I should go and report this to the principle. *gets out of class and goes into the principle's office* After a while, the teacher comes back. The Teacher: Ok, class is dismissed and I want everyone to look around the school to find Maya's body now. The Class: Right! Next Time! The class begins to search for Maya's body! With everyone scared as they search the changed boarding school something shocking and scary comes and reveals itself! What will they find?! The End The End! I hope you like it! :P NanoForever (talk) 14:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever